


Вторжение [Art]

by Averon23, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Работа создавалась к композиции Цифей "Из темных глубин" (можно послушать, плеер расположен прямо над картинкой)
Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846675
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Вторжение [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Работа создавалась к композиции Цифей "Из темных глубин" (можно послушать, плеер расположен прямо над картинкой)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/1efee78fad66e86d86cf102d699c9138.jpg)


End file.
